Strapped
by Burntcore
Summary: Bookworm/nicegirls unite...in bed. And that's all the plot there can be in this Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest entry.


**Here's my entry for the Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest... happy birthday girl! I hope you like my little contribution! :) This is a little different than my normal style of writing, so enjoy my little visit to femmeslash.**

**Special thanks to Kimmydonn for beta-ing so quickly. :)**

Bella flew into her parking spot like a bat out of hell. She was horny and she was on a mission. Grabbing her bags and her purse, she practically ran into her apartment building.

The lobby attendant eyed her appreciatively as she rushed past him. Her quick movement caused her breasts to bounce in a most delicious manner. He had a brief fantasy about vigorously rubbing his cock up and down between them before he bent her over and had his way with her. It was gone as quickly as it came when the elevator binged and Bella's car arrived to take her to her floor. The attendant was left with nothing but fantasies while he toiled away at home with his mother.

On the 11th floor, Bella bounded through the elevator car, eager to get into her apartment and break in her new toy. The lust-filled glances from the lobby attendant certainly hadn't helped alleviate her tension. If anything, it spurred her own carnal urges along even more.

As soon as she was through the apartment door, she started shedding clothing.

"Ang! Ang, I hope your home! I have a surprise for you!" she called as she kicked off her heels and shimmied out of her skirt.

"I'm in the kitchen, doll," Angela called from the other room.

Bella had her shirt almost unbuttoned by the time she made it to the kitchen. The sight before her was quite breathtaking and made her mouth water. Angela was standing in the kitchen, her tiny frame wrapped in a scarlet red sheer apron. Under that was a black lace bustier with matching panties and garters. The stockings were even those old school kind that had the seam down the back. Angela purposely wore them for Bella. Bella spent many a day and night slowly rolling those stockings down Angela's legs and sometimes even tying her down with them.

"What are you making?" Bella asked as she sauntered over to Angela.

Her eyes roved up and down Angela's lithe body, taking in every detail. The dampness she felt before was nothing compared to how wet her panties were now.

"Just a little something for later," Angela replied coyishly.

She walked over to the fridge with something in her hand and slowly bent over to put it on the bottom shelf.

Seeing Angela's tiny pert ass in the air was the last straw for Bella. She wanted to rip those tiny panties from Angela's body and bury her face in those delicious folds. Bella's hands were on Angela's butt before another second had passed.

"You know what this outfit does to me, you little vixen," Bella cooed, letting her fingers trail down to the bottom of Angela's ass and towards the hot, sweet center she craved.

"Mmmm," Angela moaned, leaning into Bella's hands. "Of course I do. Alice called me when you left the store and told me to be prepared."

"Just like a good Girl Scout...," Bella murmured as her fingers dipped into the back of Angela's panties.

"Except I did all the scouts," Angela said with a laugh.

She stood up and slowly undid the apron, letting it pool to the floor. Bella's hands eagerly ran up Angela's sides as Angela turned to face her. Angela's breasts were pushed up, almost spilling out from the top of the bustier. Bella thought she saw just a hint of a nipple peeking out from the stiff fabric.

"Hmm, I think they want out," Bella said as her hands ghosted up Angela's stomach to her chest and ran her thumbs along the soft, silky skin.

Carefully, Bella massaged Angela's exposed flesh with her thumbs, slowly working her breasts out of the lace prison that had them bound. Within a few moments, they burst forth, bouncing gently into Bella's eager hands. Bella leaned down and took one nipple in her mouth while her fingers played with the other. Her own breasts responded to what she was doing to Angela, poking the thin fabric of her blouse.

Angela smelled absolutely amazing to Bella. She skin had the most delicate jasmine scent with a hint of cranberry that just drove Bella nuts. Angela knew exactly what Bella liked. Thankfully for Angela, Bella knew what she liked too. Bella was going to be giving it to her very soon and as much as possible before they collapsed from exhaustion.

"Ooh, Bella," Angela moaned, squeezing her thighs together and beginning to rub herself.

"Oh no, you can't do that yet," Bella chastised, pulling Angela's hands from her body.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Angela asked, using their joined hands to pull Bella flush with her body.

"I think you can figure it out."

Angela let go of Bella's hands and finished unbuttoning Bella's blouse. Once the last button was opened, Angela pushed the smooth fabric from Bella's shoulders until it joined her apron on the floor.

"This is much better," Angela mused, trailing her fingers back up to Bella's neck.

She leaned in and kissed where her fingers had been, continuing the path up Bella's smooth neck to her ear. Angela ran her tongue around the shell of Bella's ear while her hands caressed Bella's bra-covered breasts.

Angela worked her way forward, till her lips were on Bella's, tasting and sucking. Bella moaned and buried her hands in Angela's long black hair. Angela took advantage of the opportunity and plunged her tongue into Bella's mouth with abandon.

Bella and Angela slowly made their way from the kitchen to the living room, hands and lips all over each other's exposed flesh. Their moans were the only music in the room. Bella pinned Angela up against the back of the couch and ground her hips into the other woman's. Angela moaned and clutched Bella tightly once she felt the wetness from Bella's panties that matched her own.

"These need to come off," Bella said, as she traced her fingers across the lace at Angela's hips. She knelt in front of Angela as she unclipped each garter and slowly pushed the silk stocking down Angela's smooth skin. As Bella made her way back up Angela's legs, she couldn't resist rubbing her fingers against Angela's moist center, her arousal permeating the air surrounding them.

"Uuuh," Angela crooned, pushing into Bella's hand.

"Bedroom. Now," Bella said urgently, her willpower starting to crumble.

Angela did not need much encouragement and quickly ran into the bedroom. Bella was right behind her, pausing only long enough to pick up the bag with Angela's surprise in it.

As soon as Bella ran into their bedroom, she tackled Angela on the bed, straddling her. Both women started giggling, which turned into moans as their hands began caressing one another, running over the clothing that still remained on their bodies.

They quickly ripped their remaining clothes off, panties and other flimsy garments flying about the room. As soon as they were bare, Bella reached down and began stroking Angela's smooth folds, coating her fingers with Angela's moisture. Angela moaned and began kissing Bella's neck while she cupped her breasts. Bella increased the pressure on Angela's clit, rubbing circles around it before she dipped her a finger inside her pussy. Angela bucked into Bella's hand and clutched her arm.

"Mmmm, I think you are ready for your surprise," Bella said, as she slowly removed her hand from Angela's pussy. Eagerly, she sucked the juices from her fingers while Angela watched with interest.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed and close your eyes," Bella ordered, then gave Angela a quick, searing kiss.

While Angela got into position, Bella took out her new toy and got it ready. It only took her a few minutes to adjust the straps into a comfortable position. She turned back to the bed and her eyes hungrily took in the sight before her. Angela was on all fours as ordered; her ass in the air with her legs slightly apart, giving Bella a fantastic view of her bare pussy lips.

"What a beautiful view," Bella commented as she walked towards the bed.

"So what is my surprise?" Angela asked, her voice muffled somewhat by the pillow she had her face on.

"You're about to find out."

Bella slid the toy's switch to the on position , producing a quiet hum and sending delicious vibrations through her body.

"You bought me a new vibrator?" Angela asked, hearing the noise.

"Not quite. I got something even better," Bella replied. "I got a strap-on and now I'm going to fuck you hard."

"Oh God," Angela exclaimed, clenching her thighs together in anticipation.

"Oh yes, I hadn't forgotten about your fantasy, Ang."

The dildo on the strap-on was just like an ordinary vibrator, except it had something for the wearer and not just the person getting fucked by it. This was one of the reasons why Bella purchased that specific model. The strap-on had a small pad that rested against Bella's clit, sending the same vibrations from the dildo end against her flesh. It was perfect.

Bella knelt on the bed behind Angela and guided her vibrating dildo along Angela's pussy, moistening it with her juices. As soon as Bella touched her with it, Angela gasped and pushed against the dildo to get more friction.

"Patience, Angela."

"Fuck me, goddamnit," Angela swore.

"Mmm, I love it when you swear," Bella murmured. "You are such a dirty girl, Angela."

Now that the dildo was coated, Bella inched forward, pushing the toy into Angela. Once it was fully sheathed inside of her, Bella grabbed Angela's hips to steady herself. With her pelvis fully pressed against Angela's backside, the vibrating pad pressed harder against her, making her moan.

"And now you are going to get it," Bella said hoarsely.

"Give it to me, Bel. Fuck me hard," Angela groaned.

Bella didn't say another word but pulled out most of the way, leaving the tip of the dildo inside of Angela. Without much pause, Bella began thrusting into Angela hard, pushing the large dildo in as far as she could. At each thrust, the pressure and friction of the vibrating pad made Bella delirious with pleasure.

Angela was crying out, her back arching, as the dildo filled her over and over. The vibrations felt like they were going straight into her bones. She couldn't imagine anything that felt better than Bella fucking her. Each thrust brought her orgasm closer and closer.

Bella and Angela panted and moaned, writhing and bucking, as their orgasms continued to build. Bella dug her fingers into Angela's hips as she went wild, thrusting as hard and as fast as she could. The slap of skin echoed throughout the room, accompanied by the low buzz of the vibrator.

"Oh, God, Bella, I'm so close," Angela cried.

"Touch yourself," Bella ordered, as she swiveled her hips to increase the friction against her clit.

"Oh, God," Angela moaned as her fingers plied her swollen clit. She rubbed it furiously, the combined sensations of the vibrator and her fingers bringing her to the edge.

Bella grunted with effort as she pounded into Angela's sweet flesh. She buried the dildo deep inside of Angela time and time again.

"Bel, I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me, baby. Come all over me," Bella said hoarsely, her own orgasm eminent.

Angela cried out again, her words illegible, as her body spasmed through her orgasm. Bella thrust into Angela once more and pressed the pad hard against her clit until she followed quickly behind. As Bella came down from her release, she pulled out of Angela and flopped next to her. Both women were breathing hard as their bodies calmed.

"That was awesome," Angela said between gasps.

"Yes it was," Bella agreed.

"I think it's my turn now," Angela said with a devilish smile as she reached for the straps along Bella's waist.

**You can read the other entries to this PWP (porn without plot) contest at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2764952/Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest**


End file.
